Celestials
The''' Celestials''' are creatures made of pure good and the second most important race of Eolia and one of the main races of Onyria. They look like humans, but they have many different aspects with them. The most obvious examples are their pair of wings, that makes flight possible for them. Also, their skin is darker and covered with natural tatoos all over their bodies that enables spellcasting for them. They don´t have any kind of body hair. They are between 2 m and 2,30 m tall and weigh around 120 kg. Celestials are famous for their toughness in battle, along with their unique forging techniques that let them use very efficient weapons that other races are unable to carry(e.g. fire swords). They were created during the Age of Genesis by the Ancient Gods to protect the 7 crystal seals from any danger. However, during the Greatest War, they were defeated by Amos the Conqueror a human general. To protect the world, they decided to seal themselves in engines known as Eternity Vaults until the final battle of the world takes place: Armaggedon. However, those vaults aren´t very reliable, as many celestials were awoken in the last three millenia. As they think that Armaggedon began, thay start attacking everything and everyone until they are resealed or dead. Society We can´t really say that celestial society exists , as most of them are sealed, but there are recordings about celestial society in past times found by human archaelogists Celestial society is based in their religion, a cult tothe Ancient Gods and the protection of their settlements, pantheons. In each pantheon there was an archon. Each archon was personally elected by the Ancient Gods and was usually the strongest celestial around. Archons had total power over the pantheon, and as they are the purest lifeforms, they can´t be corrupted. There was a pantheon for each crystal seal, to increase protection. Advances The difference between magic and science doesn´t exist in celestials, meaning that their technology is at par with Mankind´s advances. However, they prefer to have minimal use of it, limited to warfare and architechture. For example, the most famous advance of this race is the Flaming Sword. Forged with Celestial Bronze, this melee weapon has the ability to channel Divine Energy in a mighty ray able to destroy a fully armoured airship. Also, this weapon can´t be copied by the enemies of the celestials, as if someone not totally pure grabs it it desitegrates because of the strong divine force that that sword wields. The other main advance is the Eternity Vault. This engine was used at the end of the Seal War to ensure the survival of the celestials after their defeat by keeping them inside well-hiden tomb-like protections. However, they aren´t programmed to mantain the celestial in that state forever. Celestial lore talks about a war in the future that would wipe out the entire universe unless it´s stopped, the Armaggedon. That´s why those machines are equiped with a destruction detector so when the level of destruction reaches its peak, the celestials will be released and will stop the war. Unfortunately, this detector can be fooled by the detonation of a Nuclear Bomb, which causes the release of an angry celestial trying to destroy everything non-stop. Category:Celestial Category:Races Category:Species